We Switched!
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: I saw a prompt on Tumblr about a story where Nick and Jess hook up at the cabin. I went the other way with this one. While Nick and Jess are upstairs, Angie and Sam get down to business. Short smut.
1. Chapter 1

Angie watched as Nick started after Jess.

"You're going to go upstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Angie couldn't contain the smile as it spread wickedly across her face.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Ha, alright. Have fun!"

Nick ascended the stairs and answered obliviously, "I will, I guess."

As he disappeared Angie wasted no time, instantly moving over towards the handsome doctor.

"So, Dr. Sam. What would you like to do?"

"I dunno. I don't know," he answered, the effects of the absinthe clearly still shining through.

"I think we should have some fun," Angie said, taking a seat in his lap.

"What? Yeah, fun… fun is good…"

"Here," she said, taking his hand and holding it in front of his face. She opened her mouth wide and took his middle finger between her lips and slowly pulled it form her mouth.

"I, I, I..."

"I feel you," Angie said. She took his hand and slid it under the hem of her heavy sweater. She placed his hand over her left breast and squeezed. Her lips parted again as a soft moan escaped her lungs. Dr. Sam's hands took on a mind of its own and squeezed her breast again.

"Actually, your hands are still a bit cold," Angie said taking his hand from inside her shirt and putting in on the arm of the chair. "I think we should warm you up."

Angie stood up facing Dr. Sam, just between his legs. Her own hands went to the buckle of his Jeans and began to loosen his belt. Sam watched on dumbly as she unbuttoned his top button and unzipped his fly. She slipped her hand in his pants and grabbed his already swollen member.

"Hey there, big boy," she said gleefully. She gave his dick a few quick pumps before pulling it from his jeans.

"What are you.. fun fun... what are you..."

"I'm fixing to suck you dry, Dr. Sam," Angie said, dropping to her knees. "Just sit back and relax."

"I don't, I… Jess…"

"Don't worry about her. She's probably got her lips around Nick upstairs as we speak."

"We… we…"

Angie took him in her mouth and he instantly shut up. She smiled in her head, noting the power she already had over him. His hands were cold, but his cock was warm in her mouth, the drip of precum adding a slightly salty flavor to his skin. She took in his eight inches with ease, twirling her tongue around his tip between trips up and down the shaft. Sam groaned in his chair and watched the show. Angie took note of his interest and locked her eyes on his. She slowed her pace, taking him in deeper and deeper before slowly pulling him between his lips.

"Oh my God…" Sam uttered.

"Damn, I'm good," Angie thought.

She took him in as deep as she could one last time. Testing her own gag reflex, she shut her eyes and pushed even further. She felt the tears fill up as she fought off a cough, finally having to give up and take him from her mouth.

She opened her eyes again and smiled up at him. She pumped his cock with her right hand as she gathered herself. She playfully slapped his dick on her cheek and noticed s flinch in his demeanor when she did so. She couldn't tell if it was a good or bad finch, so she took her chances and repeated the slap before taking him in her mouth again.

Another loud moan came from Sam, and Angie pulled him from her lips once again and stared up at him. She pinned his eyes with her own and pumped at his 8 inches as he stared back at her. She was feeling generous. She was going to give this to him.

"Angie, I'm going to…"

"I know, Sam. I'm ready for it. Give it to me."

"Angie, I can't…"

"Please, Sam. I want it," she said, never slowing her pumping. "I want it all, right here."

As if on cue, Sam let out one last moan as he came, warms sticky cum shooting it two long spurts across Angie's face. She smiled at the size of the load and took him in her mouth again. Sam looked down as the stripper cleaned off his cock with her tongue, and exhaled. She sucked him clean and took his still hard dick to her left cheek. She wiped the sticky residue from her face with his cock and took it to her lips again, cleaning up every last drop. Dr. Sam felt his reserves restocking, and wondered if there would be a round two.

Angie released him back into his jeans and got up from her knees. She slipped into his lap and wiped the last little drop of cum from her face with her thumb and licked it up. She stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"All gone," she laughed. "My turn."

"I don't, I… Jess… did we…."

"Here," Angie said, sliding Dr. Sam's hand between her legs. "Let's start here."

She started to kiss the top of his head, unaware that Jess and Nick were descending the stairs behind her.

"I'm with Jess," Sam said, just as they made their presence known. Angie looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey Nick, we switched!" she said with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to want Nick and Jess added to the mix. Sounded good to me.**

"You think you know everything about me? I'm a rock and roll guy!"

"You're the guy that asks me to light matches for you because you're afraid your fingers are going to get too hot."

"I did that one time!"

"Multiple times."

"I was on the back of a motorcycle earlier today, and I wasn't even that scared. You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No."

"Would a sane man do this?"

Nick reached down and picked up the bottle of abynthe as Jess stared on, a look of unmistakable hurt furrowed across her brow. He put the green liquid to his lips and chugged.

"Whoa!" Angie cried, clapping in appreciation.

Sam lurched forward and spit into the fireplace, causing the flames to burst upward. The doctor took crawled forward a few feet and laid his head gently on the floor. "I sleep now…"

Jess looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, and then up at Angie.

"What did you do to him?"

"What? I… I didn't do anything to him!" Angie exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why don't… I didn't… I mean, I gave him a blowjob, but that clearly isn't his problem."

"What?" Nick and Jess exclaimed in unison.

"Well, sure. I mean, I thought we were swapping, so I went down on him a little. But it's obviously the booze that's messing him up."

Nick fell completely silent and watched Jess, who was also suspiciously composed.

"Define... a little," Jess finally said.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"You said you went down on Sam, my boyfriend, a little. Define 'a little.'"

"Well.. I mean... completion… I guess?"

Jess lunged at Angie, only to be intercepted by Nick. He grabbed Jess in a hug and held her steady as Angie stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I honestly thought you were upstairs doing the same thing with Nick. I thought this was cool."

Jess calmed down in Nick's arms and he lessened his grip. She looked up at him, pinning him with her unrelenting blue eyes. Nick still found anger in her eyes, but was surprised he didn't find much sadness.

"Jess," he started.

"You know what Nick," she said, breaking his embrace. "It's fine. Maybe you aren't crazy. Maybe you are? Maybe I am. Maybe we're all crazy? Maybe this situation is crazy. She is 100% crazy, obviously. And you're crazy for putting up with it."

Nick didn't like seeing Jess upset. His need to cater to her anxiety combined with his drunken state led him to do something he never would have dreamed of mere hours before.

"Jess, you want crazy? I'll show you crazy."

With that, he stepped forward, took her by the shoulders, and kissed her hard and deep. Jess' initial struggle didn't last long. She allowed herself to sink into the kiss, letting her body relax in the grips of Nick's surprisingly strong hands. Neither of them seemed to take notice of Angie, again applauding in the background.

"Now we're talking," she said.

Jess and Nick broke their kiss and stepped back from each other. They locked eyes and stared at each other awhile, their impaired minds struggling to make sense of what was happening.

"Jess, I…"

"Um…"

"I don't really…."

"Me either, I…."

They stopped trying to find the words and just chuckled, smiling brightly at each other. After a few moments, Angie again broke the silence.

"See, it's not as bad as all that," she said. "Just a little misunderstanding. And nothing bad has to come of this. In fact… the night is still young."

Angie approached them slowly and brushed the hair off of Jess' shoulder. She had admired the brunette's natural beauty since the day they'd met. She had to play this carefully, but she knew there was a way to salvage this weekend.

"I positively saw sparks just now," Angie continued. "Real Ross and Rachel stuff. But I get it, it's kind of strange, two pals like you kissing like that. It'd be easy for you guys to just chalk it up to a drunken kiss. And we all know Absynthe is no joke."

Jess' eyes followed Angie, full of skepticism. But she was listening. Nick never took his eyes off Jess even as Angie slid between them and started unbuttoning his flannel.

"But I think you should look at this as an opportunity. The wall is down. Wheels are in motion. Just... let it happen. And if you need it, I…"

Angie trailed off and turned to Jess. She looked deep into her eyes and grinned.

"… I can be the bridge," she finished before leaning forwad and kissing Jess lightly on her soft, pouty lips.

Jess surprised herself by allowing the kiss to linger. She couldn't decide if it was because she kind of liked it, or if she was just weighing her options.

"So…" Angie said, pulling back slightly, not breaking her gaze. "I think it would be good for you. Me too, but you guys especially. What do you say?"

Jess looked up at Nick and read him instantly.

"Let's do it," she said.

"Now we're talking," Angie said, genuine excitement spreading over her face. She stepped towards Jess again, eager to get a taste of those soft lips again. Jess accepted the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Here," she said. "Let me just run upstairs. I've got something a little… saucier I had planned to wear tonight."

"Do tell," Angie grinned.

"Um, yes. I'd very much like to know what it is," Nick said, his groin already throbbing at the scene before him.

"Well, I don't want to build it up to much," Jess said, moving towards the stairs. "I'll be right back. You'll see then."

Her eyes lingered on Nick a bit before she started up the stairs and disappeared. Nick stared after her a moment before turning his attention back to Angie.

"I guess I'll slip into something a bit more comfortable myself," she said. She smiled and pulled her sweater over her head. She wore a lacy, black push up that carved out such deep cleavage that Nick almost started to salivate. She worked the button on her jeans and began to push them down, the skin tight denim struggling to loose itself from her tan thighs. She pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out, watching the obvious appreciation on Nick's face. She stood before him a moment and bit her lip, thumbing the fabric of her matching black thong.

"Hey, no fair," she said. "You need to lose some clothes there, fella."

"If you say so," Nick replied.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside. Angie bent over her jeans and pulled something from the pocket as Nick kicked off his boots and pushed down his own jeans. Angie stood as Nick stepped out of his pants and looked at her.

"What do you say," she asked, moving towards him. "Stockings or no stockings?"

Angie unfurled the black fabric in her hands and the thigh highs fell towards the floor.

"I… uh…"

"Here," she continued. She bent over and stuck her foot into the black band. She slowly stretched the sheer material up her calf and over her knee, finally pulling it'd high up her thigh where she let it snap into place. She turned and stood, displaying the profile of her newly adorned leg, giving it a slight bend at the knee.

"What do you think?"she asked, tonguing her teeth knowingly.

" I... uh..."

"You're right," she said, sliding the stocking down her leg before plucking it off her toes. "We can wait for Jess. Let's see what she says."

"That's…. we can.."

"In the meantime…"

Angie turned from Nick and started walking towards the couch, allowing him an unadulterated view of her firm ass, split perfectly by the barely there fabric of her thong. She got to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Won't you join me?"

"That's a good idea," Nick said. He all but leapt beside her on the couch and sat down.

"Easy there, fella," Angie said. She ran her hand across his bare chest as her eyes fell to his blue plaid boxers. The considerable bulge of his 8 inches obvious from where she sat.

"Hmm," she said, turning towards him. She tucked her feet under her ass and propped herself up on her knees. "You don't think Jess would mind if I... started warming you up, do you?"

Nick just sat and braced himself. He knew a rhetorical question when he heard one.

Angie reached down to slide Nick's boxers off. He pushed up from the couch to help her out, and the boxers slid to the floor. Before he settled back into the couch, Angie's mouth was on him, hungrily sampling her second cock of the hour. She wasted little time, taking him deep in her throat from the start. She leaned forward over him, supporting her weight on her right wrist, her black hose wound tightly around her hand. Her left hand guided his dick in and out of her mouth. She would occasionally come up for air, and when she did, she would take the opportunity to hold his hardness against her bra clad breasts, enjoying the wet and warm against her skin.

As she went to work, Nick tried to pace himself. He ran his fingers through her short dark hair and concentrated on not looking at Angie's amazing ass. He made the mistake of glimpsing that way a few time, only to catch sight of her kicked up toes as she swallowed his erection. The sight of any part of the stripper's fantastic anatomy brought him dangerously close, and he didn't want to lose himself before Jess made her appearance.

At the thought of her name, Jess appeared at the top of the stairs and snapped him out of it. The pure lust he was feeling for Angie and her incredible body parts faded to the background as he took Jess in. She decended the stairs slowly, as though out of a movie, or a dream. She wore a red and white checkered, mid-thigh length nightie, her red high heeled slippers shaping her fair legs as they carried her down the steps. Her almost black hair fell wildly to her shoulders, the bluntness of her bangs making her already impossible blue eyes seem even less real.

Angie kept sucking him off as Jess approached, and while Nick enjoyed the hard work, it proved her earlier words prophetic. In that instant, Nick realized Angie was indeed the warm-up, and Jess was the featured event. As Angie worked his cock expertly, her meticulously maintained body as impressive as any he'd encountered, Nick's mind and soul turned to Jess as she sat on the couch next to him.

Angie raised her eyes from her work and looked at Jess. She slowly pulled Nick out of her mouth and straightened up. She kept Nick in her hand as she stared at Jess, slightly smitten herself.

"Wow, you… you really clean up marvelously, don't you," Angie grinned.

"I sure hope so," Jess asked nervously, looking at Nick.

"Come on girl, come get a taste," Angie said offering Jess Nick's cock, still soaked in her saliva.

"I… uh…"

"Come on, it's your turn," Angie continued. "Besides, my jaw is getting sore."

"I, uh…" Nick reached out and put his hand on Jess' shoulder. Instantly she was at ease.

Jess toed off her slippers and got to her knees on the couch, mirroring Angie, never breaking Nick's gaze. She reached down to touch Nick, but as she did so she came across Angie's stockings with her hand instead. She looked down and picked them up.

"Oh, those are mine," Angie laughed. "I like to be prepared."

"Oh," Jess sighed, relieved. "I thought this was going to be some kind of S & M kind of thing. Tie me up, tie me down. Ha."

Jess trailed off, pinning Nick down with her eyes. He never looked away, just stared back, awestruck look stuck on his face.

"What an awesome idea!" Angie exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Angie jumped to her feet and plucked the stockings from Jess' hand. She unrolled the fabric and toyed with it between her hands. "The only question is who?"

Nick and Jess just looked at each other.

"How should we decide? Eeny-meany-miny-mo? Rock paper scissors?"

"You," Nick finally said.

"Huh," Jess said, snapping to.

"I.. I just assume she has the most experience in this area. I think it makes sense for her to be the one tied up."

"Hells yeah," Angie said. "Let's do it."

"Huh," Jess repeated.

"Here, one of you tie me up," Angie said. "Hands behind my back. Let's go."

Angie turned her back towards Nick and Jess and held her wrists behind her.

"I guess," Jess said. "I mean, I learned how to tie a pretty mean Grapnee Knot when I was a little girl. We lived near the water, so I spent a lot if time on boats."

"Great, do me up," Angie said energetically.

Jess sat up on her knees and took the stockings from Angie. 30 seconds later and the stripper was bound, hands behind her back. She turned around and faced them as she gave a few feeble attempts at freeing herself before nodding her agreement.

"Nice. Good and tight. Now where were we?"

Jess turned her attention back to Nick, suddenly aware that he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she came down the stairs. The ridiculously hard bodied, practically naked stripper literally all over him, and he only had eyes for Jess. She tilted her head and smiled at him. She hiked her nightie slightly, and flipped her left leg over Nick and straddled him. She took his face in her hands, leaned in, and gave Nick the sweetest kiss he'd ever had in his whole life.

"Okay," Angie said abruptly, kneeling in the spot Jess had just vacated on the couch. "Nick, take down Jess' straps. I bet you want to see her breasts even more than I do."

Nick looked at Jess and, getting her silent approval, slid the white and red fabric off of her smooth shoulders. As much as Nick was infatuated with Jess' beautiful face, he couldn't help but steal a glance at Jess' perfectly proportioned, creamy white breasts.

"Very, very nice," Angie stated, echoing Nick's feelings exactly. Angie stood up and stood behind Jess. "Jess, move your hair to the left side of your neck."

"Hmm?"

"Trust me. Nick, I don't know I don't need to tell you what to do. You've got a beautiful woman in your lap. Have at it."

Jess did as suggested and gathered her hair to her left shoulder and smiled at Nick. He leaned up into Jess and kissed her softly again. Her lips parted this time, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. Nick reached his hands over Jess' flat stomach before they headed north and gently caressed her small, pink nipples.

Jess groaned into Nick's mouth. Simultaneaously, she felt warm breath on her bare shoulder. Angie leaned in and kissed at Jess' neck, causing goose flesh to raise over her entire body. Jess allowed the sensations to wash over her for a while before finally reaching down between her legs to find Nick's still hard cock, waiting and ready. Jess took him in her hand and raised up on her knees, breaking the kiss. She looked down at Nick, the excitement spreading across his face.

"Oh, lucky girl," Angie said, suckling at Jess' sharp jaw one last time before returning to her spot on the couch. She watched intently as Jess angled Nick towards her before gently lowering herself onto him. As she came down, Nick could hardly believe what was happening. He'd thought about it before. Dreamt about it. But here, now, this moment… he was actually inside Jessica Day.

Jess balanced herself gingerly on her knees and eased Nick in and out of her, feeling her insides warm with every perfect thrust. She felt Nick's hands travel down her calves until they gripped her ankles, holding her steady. She rested her hands on Nick's shoulders as the found their rhythm. After several moments, she felt something warm and wet over her right hand. She broke from Nick's gaze and saw Anglie licking at her fingers. Jess removed her hand from Nick's shoulder and allowed Angie to take her fingers deep into her mouth, massaging them with her tongue. Jess shut her eyes. To her disappointment, she felt Angie open her mouth and let go. Before she could miss it, however, she felt Angie's cool and wet lips on her right breast. She opened her eyes, as if to confirm. Sure enough, Angie's mouth took to Jess' nipple as Nick gently molded the breast behind it. Jess let out a high, quiet cry. She felt Angie's mouth begin to warm, just as Jess reached out her right hand to caress the stripper's deep cleavage.

Nick, seemingly unaware, suddenly shifted to his left, rolling Jess so that she was now lying back, horizontal on the couch. The change in position allowed Nick more control, and she reaped those benefits almost immediately. He plunged in an out of her as if they'd been built for each other. Each thrust a step in a perfectly arranged creshendo. Jess shut her eyes as Nick showered kisses on her neck and shoulders. Her hands pushed feebly at his belly, her legs squeezing his torso tightly. Angie again made her presence known. This time, Jess opened her eyes to see the pretty stripper taking Jess' bright red, perfectly manicured toes of Jess' right foot into her mouth. At first Jess thought the maneuver farily silly, but after a few moments, she submitted to the bliss the act added.

They continued for some time, Jess and Nick intertwined, Angie orally stimulating Jess in minor ways. Finally, Nick slowed his pace and looked down at Jess. The night had been amazing. Better than either could have possibly hoped. The discoveries made were going to change their lives forever. But… something wasn't right. They weren't ready to share... this. Not like this. Not just yet.

An agreement was made through eye contact alone. Jess and Nick smiled at each other and shared one last kiss before Nick pulled out and stood up. Jess slid to her knees on the ground before him. She briefly looked over at Angie and invited her to join her. Angie dropped to her knees beside Jess and looked up at Nick. Jess smiled and unhooked the clasp of Angie's black bra, loosening it enough to free her breasts. Angie looked questioningly at Jess, who just smiled up at Nick before lowering her head and taking Angie's left nipple in her mouth. Angie moaned as Jess nibbled gently at her breast, taking the other in her hand and caressing her nipple. Nick stood above them both, and started stroking his cock.

Jess took her lips to Angies collarbone before reaching behind her and giving her hair a brisk tug, pulling Angie's head back abruptly. Jess' lips came crashing down on Angie's, causing the stripper to gasp. Nick put his hand on Jess' shoulder and Jess broke the kiss. She looked up at Nick.

"Go ahead," Jess said to Angie. Your turn.

Angie smiled and took Nick's cock in her mouth once more. The warmth and flavor Jess had left behind almost brought Angie to orgasm despite the fact that her center had barely seen any action all day. She looked up at Nick and took him into her mouth and sucked sloppily.

Nick looked down at Jess, and smiled. She smiled back up at him as her hands caressed his thigh, urging him on. Knowing he was close, Nick put his hand on Angie's head and steadied her. Angie looked up questioningly, letting Nick's cock fall from her mouth.

Jess looked up at Nick and took him in her hand. They stared into each other's eyes and Jess expertly stroked him until he reached the end, exploding 18 months of Jess related sexual frustration all over Angie's unsuspecting face. Angie smiled at her second facial of the day, Nick's seed dropping in large, sticky streaks all over her lips and chin. Nick never took his eyes off Jess, even as Angie took him in her mouth once more to suck the residue off his tip. Angie slumped back a bit and grinned.

"Whoa," she said. "That was gangbusters. Just fantastic."

Jess stood up and stepped into Nick, who took her in her arms. After a moment, he lifted the straps of her nightie to cover her breasts again. Without word, he threw his arm over her shoulder, and they turned and started towards the stairs together.

"Um…" Angie said. "Guys?"

She raised up on her knees and crossed her ankles behind her as she watched them ascend the stiars.

"Hey," she said again. She felt a large bead of Nick's cum drip off her chin, catching itself on her bare breast below. "What gives?"

"Sam will come to soon," Jess smiled. "Or you can wake him up."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Like you said," Nick called as they disappeared from view. "We switched."


	3. Chapter 3

Jess and Nick reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Jess leaned her head into his shoulder for a moment and waited, intending to follow his lead. He pulled her in to his body, but said nothing. After a few moments, Jess lifted her head from the crook of his arm. She raised herself to her tiptoes and brought her lips to meet his. She carefully returned to the balls of her feet and turned from him, slowly walking left towards the rooms she had intended to share with Sam.

Nick's gaze followed her, watching her gently put one foot in front of the other, admiring her fair legs even as the disappointment of the situation crept in. She stopped at the door to her room and turned back, tracing the edge of her left collarbone with her fingers.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Nick need no further word, immediately joining her as she entered the room. He took her in his arms, spun her inside the room and pressed her against the wall. She gasped before his mouth overtook hers, his hands everywhere at once. He lifted her off her feet dropping his lips to her neck, allowing her to complete the gasp he had interrupted. Jess' legs hooked around Nick's waist as he leveraged her against the wall. He lowered his lips further, meaning to nestle his face in her the arcs of her breasts. Arcs left slightly suppler by the straining fabric of the white and red nighty.

"W-w-wait," Jess stuttered out. Nick stopped short of the prize and lowered her to her feet. He pulled back, frustration plastered over his face. She looked up at him.

"We should probably talk about this," Jess said, taking his hands.

"Yeah, probably," Nick said softly.

"I mean… that? That was amazing," Jess continued, not releasing his hands. "And what we're about to do here is about to be amazing, too."

Nick's spirits picked up as he began massaging the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"But… I just want to know. Do you think this is just a one night thing? Or do you think…"

"Jess, I don't want this to be a one night thing. I want to do this over and over and over again."

Jess blinked and smiled up at him.

"Well, probably not with Angie again, but…"

Jess chucked and looked down. She gave his hands a squeeze and smiled back up at him.

"Okay," she said. "Glad we're on the same page."

The stood a moment longer, fingers interlocked. They allowed the relief to wash over them for a beat before Jess spoke up.

"I've got an idea," she said slyly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Here, make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

She dropped Nick's hands and skipped out of the room. Nick watched her disappear and listened to her feet as they trailed down the stairs. What was she up to?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jess made her way down the stairs and back into the living room. There she found Angie, still bound and naked, sitting legs crossed on the couch. Jess instinctively straightened out her nighty to ensure full coverage. The fact that her breasts had earlier been between Angie's lips not casting any irony on the situation.

"Hey," Jess said approaching.

"Hey," Angie replied.

"I figured I should probably untie you," Jess said, kneeling on the couch beside her. "I know it's a bit chilly down here."

"Gee, thanks," Angie said.

"Here," Jess said, reaching down behind Angie. She took note of the stripper's appearance. Nick's cum had collected further on her pert C cups, and there were traces around her mouth and left shoulder, where she had probably attempted to wipe some of it off. Jess freed Angie from her bindings, and stood up. Angie stood up too, wiping her face with the back of her hand, and looked at Jess.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Angie said.

"I know," Jess replied, not breaking eye contact.

"So… we're good?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jess answered.

"Good," Angie answered. "That's good."

Jess turned to head back to the stairs, but Angie's hand reached out and took her by the wrist.

"You know, I could always tell he was crazy about you," Angie said.

Jess was speechless.

"I guess I assumed this was only a matter of time," Angie continued with a smile. "He's yours now."

Jess nodded her agreement as Angie moved in closer. She lifted her hand to Jess' face and she fingered a loose strand of her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

"But if you ever… ever want to do what we just did again, Nick knows where to reach me."

With that Angie suck out her tongue and gently licked Jess' cheek.

"I'll definitely keep in it mind," Jess said, nervously. She swallowed hard and moved quickly to the stairs. She stole a glimpse back at Angie as she ascended, noting that the sexy stripper had made her way over to her pile of clothes on the floor and was stepping into her jeans.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jess slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. She found Nick sitting on the end of the bed, eagerly awaiting her return.

"Hey," he said, straightening up.

"Hey yourself."

Jess knowingly put a little extra sway into her hip as she walked towards him. She climbed into his lap and straddled him, settling in on her knees. She gently grasped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. Paralyzed by her beauty, he got lost for a moment. Jess smiled, humbled by the power she clearly had over him. Her confidence grew.

"So, I had this idea," she said.

"Oh?"

"I borrowed these from Angie," she said, producing the stockings from her hand.

"Go on…"

"Have you ever… been blindfolded?"

Nick gulped as felt himself stiffen immediately.

"No, actually."

Jess smiled and moved her hands behind his head. She raised herself on her knees and softly tied the stockings around Nick's head before lowering them over his eyes.

"Can you see me?"

"Not really," Nick answered. "Just a little light."

"Good," Jess said.

With that she pushed him back on the bed. Nick's head hit the mattress as he let his whole body sink in. Part of him didn't want to take his eyes off of Jess, but part of him was excited about what was to come.

"Do you want me to walk you through this?" Jess purred.

"How do you mean?"

Jess reached down, grabbed Nick's hands, and without removing her nightie placed them over her breasts. A small gulp escaped her lips as Nick smiled. He ran his fingers over the fabric, gently at first. After time he grasped at her more firmly, shaping her cleavage in way that sent his imagine wild. He thumbed at her nipples beneath the silky fabric as his fingers stayed glued to the bare flesh above.

Jess tightened her thighs around his hips as she took his hands from her breasts. He could feel her moving, her legs moving down his body as her torso hovered closely above him. As he let his hands fall to his sides, he could feel her bare breasts meet his chest. She leaned above him, swaying back and forth, allowing her nipples to just graze his chest and stomach. Nick licked his lips, and Jess couldn't help herself. She leaned in for a quick kiss. She then pressed her hands to Nick's chest and straightened up.

"I'm going to kiss your chest now," Jess whispered. "Do you think that would be okay?"

Nick smiled his confirmation. Instantly he sensed her long hair tickling at his chest. Before he knew it, he felt Jess' soft, wet lips. She trailed kisses left to right on his chest, caressing his sides with her fingertips. When she stopped, Nick could feel her warm breath over his right nipple. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"Do you mind?" she whispered.

She didn't wait for an answer. She pressed her tongue to his nipple to wet it, then traced several small circled around it before bringing her lips down. She suckled softly on his nipple as he felt her body weight shift. Jess moved, kneeling at Nick's side, never taking her mouth from his nipple. Her hand ran down his abdomen slowly, building the suspense. Just as she reached into his boxers, she took his nipple in her teeth and softly applied pressure.

"Oh, God, Jess…"

Jess released him from her mouth and laid her face on his stomach. Nick felt her muscles move into a smile as she reached deeper into his boxers, taking him in her hand carefully. She gripped him softly and stroked three times before lifting her head. She then released him from her hand as Nick again felt her body weigh shift as she slid her feet off the bed to the floor. She walked around to the front of the bed and looked down at Nick. She felt sexier than she had in her life. And she wanted to play.

"Hey, what do you say you lose the shorts?"

Without word, Nick's hands shot to the waist of his boxers, flinging them to the side with one motion. He let he legs fall back into place, instinctively sliding his waist to the edge of the bed. He let his arms fall back to his side and waited.

Jess approached, touching his thighs, softly nudging them open. She lowered herself to her knees as she continued to caress his legs. She looked at his cock, and admired it. He had a good 7 inches going for him, just about exactly as she'd imagined. What she hadn't imagined was how well… maintained the surrounding area was. She supposed she had Angie to thank for that. At least this time.

Jess crossed her ankles beneath her and rested her head against Nick's left thigh. She looked again at his member and thought back to how it felt inside of her mere minutes before. She smiled at the thought of having him inside her again. But first thing was first.

She straightened up and took him in her hands, stroking him with her left as she gently caressed his balls with her right. She watched his mouth open wider as he gasped for air.

"I'd like to taste you now, Nick," she said. "Is it okay if I take you in my mouth now?"

"Oh my God, yes," Nick said, his fingers tightly gripping at the bed spread in anticipation.

After a brief moment of pride, Jess wet her lips and took him in her mouth. She felt him harden immediately, even as she proceeded slowly. She took his head in first, swishing her tongue around a few times, deliberately edging at the foreskin, sampling the salty precum. She felt her jaw loosen as she took him in deeper, feeling his warmth fill her mouth as she massaged him further.

Nick inhaled deeply as he felt her take him her mouth even further. The sensation was somewhat heightened, he thought, due to his fist sense being removed. But as much as he was enjoying it, part of him was disgruntled about the fact that he wasn't able to witness Jessica Day's beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick. His imagination took over, however, and her felt his already engorged member strain even further.

Jess felt it, too, and was inspired to take him in even deeper. She took her hands off of him and placed them on his knees, bracing herself as her posture levelled. She took him in as deep as she could and held him there, noting the faintest taste of her own flavor for the first time. She pulled him out slowly, gasping for air.

He slipped out of her mouth and rested on his belly. Jess took a moment to breath before putting her lips to his balls. Nick's hands pulled at the bed spread further, raising it a good six inches off the bed, tangling the sheets below. His legs began to tighten around Jess's head, but her soft touch put him back in his place, his legs falling back to the ground. Jess concentrated on his left testicle, softly rolling in in her mouth. She sucked and nibbled at it before doing the same with his right.

She popped back up again suddenly, and took his dick in her mouth again. She bobbed up and down a few times, moistening him as best as she could before raising herself on her knees and leaning forward. She squeezed her breasts together and took his cock between them, wrapping herself around him as best she could. She slowly raised and lowered her breasts around him as he smiled with appreciation.

Jess took him in her mouth one more time and stood, pulling her teeth across his bow as she released him.

"I think I'd like you inside me now, Nick," she said, turning around. "Are you ready?"

"Good God yes," Nick said.

Jess reached between her legs and pressed her fingers inside herself. She was more than ready. She lifted the hem of her short nighty a bit and lowered herself onto Nick Miller. She stood, legs parted just enough, staring at the empty room before her as she brought herself down on top of him. She shut her eyes hard, a soft, long moan escaping her lips as she accepted him inside her.

He filled her completely, fitting better than anyone ever had. She slowly slid up and down on him, trying to savor every stroke. She felt her legs getting tired, the tingling sensation growing. She didn't have much longer.

Jess lowered herself on Nick one last time and rested. As much as she had enjoyed the gamesmanship, as much as she liked driving Nick crazy, as much as she liked being in charge, she was ready to be taken. Without separating, Jess reached back and touched Nick's chest.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready for you to take over now. Are you ready for that?"

Without a word, Nick's hand shot to his face and flung the stockings off his eyes. He sat up carefully and embraced Jess from behind, careful not to slip free. His hands found her breasts as his lips found her neck. She giggled with glee as he worked his lips up to her earlobe before taking a taste.

"I'm ready, ready for you to take me, Nick."

"What do…?"

"However you want. Just go,"

Nick stood momentarily, raising himself from the bed. He changed his angle inside Jess and leaned into her ear.

"Floor. Now," he whispered.

They both lowered themselves to their knees as Nick again readjusted. He pushed Jess gently down to her hands as he steadied her by placing his hand in the small of her back.

Jess caught her breath as he angled down on her, a shiver bolting through her body so suddenly that she immediately fell to her elbows. Nick pushed in deeper before easing out. In... and out. In... and out. He cupped her breasts from behind as he picked up the pace. Jess felt her heart begin to race as Nick went to town. She would struggle back to her hands only to be knocked back down to her elbows by another wave of ecstasy. She finally gave in, resting on her elbows until Nick took some initiative. He reached down and ran his hands over her neck, and down over her slight shoulders. He then moved her hair to the right side of her neck before grabbing a handful firmly. She yelped as he pulled her head back with his right hand, simultaneously burying himself as deep inside her as he could. She went silent as he pulled her back even with his chest. He gently turned her face towards him with his left hand as time stood still.

She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at him, stopping him in her tracks. He released her hair and just stared. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Had been since the first time he laid eyes on her. Jess bit her lip and brought her hand to Nick's cheek. She touched her nose to his and smiled before kissing him sweetly on the lips. She pulled back and batted her eyes one time before leaning forward again. Placing her elbows on the floor.

"Don't stop now, Nick. I want you."

Nick need no further invitation. He pressed his hands into her lower back and dove inside again. As Jess' hands shot to her knees to brace herself, she lowered her right cheek to the cool wooden floor below. Nick slowed his pace, nearing the end. He slid in and out of her with less force, but greater impact. Jess moved her hands near her face but didn't push up, choosing to stay glued to the cool surface. Nick pumped a few more times, Jess moaning in unison.

"Jess, I'm… I'm…"

"Yes, Nick. Come on, come on…."

Nick groaned loudly as he came, one last thrust into Jess' willing center. Nick collapsed on top of her, his weight enough to topple her over to her side. They lay for a while, catching their breath.

After some time, Nick became aware that he was still largely on top of her. He rolled to his side so that they lay shoulder to shoulder.

"That was…"

"Just… outstanding," Jess finished.

"This? This is not what I expected out of this little trip, Jess."

"No?" Jess teased. She rolled to her side and put her head on his shoulder. She reached her hand out and caressed his chest.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think things have gone pretty well," Jess said.

"I guess it's been alright," Nick said, feigning indifference.

"Alright," Jess said, playing around.

"Yeah… 6… maybe 7 out of ten."

"Oh really" Jess said, reaching down to Nick's half sprung erection. She stroked him up one time, expelling a small spurt of ejaculate onto his belly. "Because I think this little guy would beg to differ."

"Little guy," Nick said in mock anger. "Little guy?"

Nick sprung to his feet. Jess looked up with delight as Nick bent over and scooped her up. She squealed with joy as flipped her onto the bed.

"Nick!"

He grabbed her ankle and straightened her out on the bed. Jess looked up at him, her legs bent slightly at the knee, her feet flush against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Jess smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nick what…"

Before she could finish, Nick threw her legs over his shoulder and lowered his face to her center. His tongue was inside her before she could react, her hands shooting to his messy brown hair. She couldn't help but squeeze him slightly between her thighs. She was no longer in control of her body.

Nick tasted of Jess for the first time, and he made a vow then never to taste any other woman. Nick was never the most confident guy, but his ability at oral stimulation was something he knew he was positively deft at.

"Oh my God, Nick… what…"

Jess' hands clawed as the bed, but the spread was no longer in place. She tried to dig her nails into the bare mattress, but there was simply nothing to grab hold of. She'd put her hands to Nick's head, but that was no good. As Nick lapped Jess up, she felt her legs go numb. Looking down at Nick, she felt almost separate from the rest of her body. Nick looped his arms around her thighs, his hands holding her center in place.

The tingling in Jess' legs had spread up her torso. As if running from the sensation, Jess' hand went over her head, grasping at the edge of the mattress. She clawed at the mattress, pulling herself up a few inches before her arms submitted as well, falling open, and limp at her sides. Her mouth was the last to go.

"Oh. My. God." she gasped. She felt dampness at her core, an ecstasy surging through her body. Nick powered through, continuing his hard work as Jess passed out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She woke up some time later, propped up on a soft pillow. She came to slowly and looked down at herself. She was tucked neatly into bed, the sheets and spread now neatly arranged on top of her. She lifted the sheet momentarily to look down at her own breasts, once again hugged tightly by the red and white nighty. A thought struck her quick and hard. Was it all a dream?

The answer came quickly as she felt movement to her left. Nick rolled over to his side and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey," she answered.

"So, we've probably got some stuff to talk about, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "But not now, okay?"

"Right," he said, caressing her shoulder. You seem pretty spent. You should sleep."

Nick kissed her softly on her lips, intending to roll to his back and flick off the light. Instead, he felt Jess' hand in his boxers once again. And, once again, he felt a pang in his groin as his flaccid penis began to take on new life.

"Jess?"

"No time to sleep," Jess smiled. "I do believe I owe you one."


End file.
